


Lo+ve 8ites

by silveriris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, glowing alien vampires, rainbowdrinker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim is having difficulties with her newly discovered rainbowdrinker nature; always helpful Aranea offers a solution. My humble offering for Femslash February '14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo+ve 8ites

Title: Lo+ve 8ites

Fandom: _Homestuck_

Characters/pairings: Porrim Maryam, Aranea Serket; Porrim x Aranea

Rating: T

Warnings: blood

Summary: Porrim is having difficulties with her newly discovered rainbowdrinker nature; always helpful Aranea offers a solution.

Disclaimer: _Homestuck_ is not mine, although the writing certainly is.

A/N: my humble offering for _Femslash February_ '14

 

 

"Everything is going to be just fine!" she said with a tender smile, putting her small hand on the other woman's cheek and gently caressing her face.

Sadly, it wasn't.

 

*

 

Porrim has never bitten anyone in her life –  not that she had any biting tendencies before but now that she discovered her rainbowdrinking abilities, bitng became a necessity. And a kind of a huge problem Porrim would really like to hide deep down her tormented soul.

Drinking blood is something new to her; although repulsed at first, Porrim tried to cope with her new eating preferences. She tried drinking blood of various animals, no killing, just drinking a little bit of their blood, but it wasn't _it_. And having fur or feathers in her mouth just proved how bad this idea was.

She didn't say anything to Kankri. Not yet. She will, for sure, she will tell him everything but for now... He should focus on himself. And stay away from her, especially when she feels like _this_.

Hunger. She has never felt such hunger. All her mind wants is the most delicious essence that flows in another troll's veins. She doesn't care, rust, mustard, blue or royal purple –  she wants to drink it, drink until she's finally full and satisfied.

But Porrim is afraid. She fears loosing control once she bites the troll's neck and drinks their delicious essence. What if she take too much? She doesn't know how much blood she can take or how much it's going to hurt them. She knows she's a predator, that there's _something_ on the bottom of her soul that demands blood and sooner or later _it_ is going to succeed. Porrim also fears that this... beast that creeps in the shadows of her mind would take control and take over, changing her into a monster.

"But you already are a monster, love..." she whispers to her reflection in the mirror.

Her body glows; she stands naked in her hive, contemplating what she sees in the mirror, wondering how much of her sanity is still left after struggling with herself and clearly losing this battle.

"I would like to disagree with your statement!"

Hearing a voice, Porrim quickly turns around with an angry hiss to face the intruder, ready to attack and defend her hive. Her face changes completely upon realising who has just walked into her room; a faint jade green blush appears on her face. She is not ashamed of her naked form (oh no; she's comfortable with her own body –  when she's not dreaming about drinking blood, that is) but rather she's ashamed of her violent reaction.

Porrim clears her throat and whispers, "Aranea."

The Serket girl smiles gently, coming two steps forward. Contrary to Porrim, she's not that comfortable with seeing others naked; she tries really hard not to look directly at the woman's pale glowing body.

Aranea knows. It's difficult to hide a secret from her, that's the one thing Porrim learned while having a red kind of romance with Aranea. That is why Porrim told her about her condition the very night she discovered she really is a rainbowdrinker. Porrim feared her reaction but Aranea thought it was fascinating. At least someone was happy...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," Aranea begins, with her eyes fixed on the floor. "But I've been thinking about your, let's call them, _cravings_. I have a simple solution for your problem."

She can't hide the smile that appears on her face. Porrim raises an eyebrow. 

"A solution? And it's a simple one? I want to believe you but I'm afraid I have some serious doubts..." 

When Aranea tells her, Porrim can't believe she agrees; little did she know every Serket spider is a clever negotiator. 

 

*

 

It's not the first time she kisses her; they have done it before. Oh, they have done more than kissing. It's the first time Aranea can taste her own blue blood on her tongue. It feels... It feels like nothing else she has ever tasted but then again it doesn't feel exceptionally good. It's just... blood. Her own blood. On her lover's lips. Aranea needs time to process this but there is not enough time for contemplation and philosophical disputes as the situation is happening right now, demanding her reaction.

It's the first time Porrim's body glows so much. This divine light embraces Aranea. It's warm. It makes the pain disappear. Aranea has read many books in her life, some of them were about creatures called angels, often described as the most beautiful beings in existence. Now Aranea is certain that although Porrim doesn't have wings like angels, she doesn't need them –  she's more beautiful than any of those winged creatures. And she is here by Aranea's side, making her feel divine.

But then Aranea feels the rainbowdrinker's long fangs on her neck, she bites her again and Aranea screams because it hurts, it hurts so much that for a brief moment she thinks Porrim wants to devour her soul. She cries, blue tears in her eyes, pleas escaping from her lips. Porrim doesn't stop. She doesn't listen.

This is the first (and only) time Aranea cried by her lover's side.

 

*

 

 

She lost control, she knows that. But sadness and regret get pushed away by the overwhelming feeling of pleasurable satisfaction, the one she has never felt before. It's a bit sexual, yes, but mostly it is connected with that part of her soul that had been howling for blood for so long that when it was finally satisfied, now it purrs with delight, making Porrim wonder how this predatory monster could so easily turn into an overjoyed meowbeast.

By the time Porrim came to her senses, Aranea's body looked almost as white as hers, lying lifeless by the Maryam girl. For a second, Porrim froze in horror, afraid she really did kill Aranea, giving in to the beast inside. She observed her for the rest of the day, wondering when (and if) she would wake up.

 

 

*

 

 

Porrim apologized for so many times Aranea has lost count (not that she counted...).

Her neck feels sore for the next two days, and when she closes her eyes and thinks about what happened, Aranea can feel Porrim's long fangs biting her skin. The memory makes her shudder. She treats it like a kind of a new experience though being a test subject is never pleasant; this time she and Porrim crossed that thin line dividing pleasure and pain. But it was Aranea's idea so she doesn't blame her lover.

"Calculated risk", she says with a smile, keeping the memory of that night deep down in her heart because a Serket girl always remembers.


End file.
